Dragon's Fire
by DarkRose66
Summary: Well staking a claim on a new energon deposit the Decepticons stumble upon a beast of human legend. Who doesn't take kindly to them and shows why they are so greatly feared. Can the Autobots convince the creature and its companions to side with them or will they all suffer its wrath. Tarn XOC
1. Wake Up Call

***Random stories are fun aren't they? Well this is just another "experiment story" I'm going to working on the side. My story Razor Jaws was an "experiment story" and everyone loved it, so why not try another one.

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

"Hurry and get those machine's unloaded!" Starscream yelled at the miners, as they unloaded mining machinery from a groundbridge.

"Can you yell any louder?" yelled the much larger Tarn. Starscream jumped at the familiar voice of the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division.

"What are you doing here?" asked the shaken seeker as his wings suddenly sank down. The few miners who saw him quickly moved to get out of the intimating mech's sight.

"Just a little bored. That and Knockout didn't want to come down. You know him when it comes to his paintjob," Tarn sarcastically said. He and his team were called to Earth by Lord Megatron to track down Predaking. They weren't having any luck.

***Down in the cave***

"Move that drill over here," called a vehicon. A miner walked over to climb on to move it, when something suddenly sank its teeth into his leg and yanked into the darkness before he could make a sound.

"I said move the …..," the vehicon paused when he noticed the missing miner and beside the drill was a puddle of energon. They suddenly heard the dreadful sound of ripping metal.

"Who's there? Show yourself," the vehicon ordered as he transformed his arm into his cannon. Suddenly a set of gold eyes opened and stared at him and the miners from the darkness.

***Back outside****

Sudden gunshots from inside the cave caught the attention of both Tarn and Starscream. The miners came running out of the cave. Some of them appeared to be severally burned. Part of their metal plating looked melted.

"What the hell happened in there?"yelled Starscream. Only to be answered by a partial vehicon body being thrown into him. He let out a yelp of surprise when he saw the vehicon was missing its head. Tarn looked just as surprised as him.

"I'm sick and tired of you kind thinking you can keep invading my territory and thinking there is no consequences for it," a deep masculine voice came from the cave.

"Predaking?" Tarn called out.

Gold eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness, accompanied by a growl as a large creature emerged from the cave. Its head came out of the cave first. Horns curved up its head with a sail going down from the head and down the neck, stopping half way down. The Decepticons stepped back and watched as the rest of the creatures revealed two large membranous wings and another partial sail on its hindquarters. It had large white claws. The creature had a red body with black stripes. It opened its mouth and let out a loud roar. Revealing rows of large white teeth and a long black tongue.

"That's not Predaking," Starscream finally said when the creature stood in front of them. It revival Predaking's height, but looked like organic.

"I want you gone, now," the beast spoke in a very terrifying tone.

"Why should we leave?" Tarn asked. He watched the creature's every movement. They then heard it suck in air and suddenly blow fire at the remaining miners. Their screams of pain made Starscream cringe, but Tarn's job made him immune to the sound. The flame reduced them to partially melt piles of metal.

"You may come from the stars. Your kind is strong, but challenge a dragon and I promise you will lose," it said before giving off a snort.

"Soundwave groundbridege now," Starscream called Soundwave completely frightened of the new threat. He already had one too many memories of his encounters with Predaking.

Tarn just stared at the beast before him. He wasn't scared of the him, he was now curious. The dragon had no fear of him or Starscream. In fact the creature threatened them without a second thought. This beast was either smart or stupid, but either way he wasn't bored anymore.

Things just got interesting.

***Sorry short chapter. Like I said this is more of a "experiment story" to see if people want to read more. I kind of hope so. My dracons may make an appearance I know Shadowrunner will.


	2. Hot Water

Happy Holidays Everyone!

Thanks for all the feedback on my experiment story. Thank you Tarn for your opinion. I will keep that in mind (like I said in the first a chapter it was an "experiment story, so every opinion is appreciated). Tenshineko01thank you for the permission to use Iceclaw.

Chapter 2: Hot Water

After the events at the cave, the Decepticons tried different ways of driving the dragon off. But the dragon wasn't figuring to move anytime soon. With every confrontation the dragon seemed to be wise to them and outsmarted them every time. Resulting in a high body count each time. Megatron's frustration grew with every failed plan.

"Lord Megatron forgive me for suggesting this, why don't we just forget this deposit. We have plenty others. Right?" asked Starscream nervously.

"No. This is one of the largest deposits to date, we can't just abandon it. We can't allow the Autobots any chance to access it," Megatron explained his voice full of frustration. Shockwave and Soundwave walked in just as Megatron finished.

"Shockwave, any luck on figuring out our situation?" Starscream asked.

"Soundwave has been surveying the area since the first appearance of the creature and we've noticed a pattern when we're not present. He'll leave the cave and then patrol out about 100 miles or so out. He's even gone out into the ocean that's within the area that I can only assume that is his territory," Shockwave described as Soundwave displayed the footage he was able to collect. Shockwave's antenna's twitched when Tarn and the rest of his team entered the room.

Tarn figured if they where gonna end up hunting this creature, then they'd have to learn about it. He observed some of the hunting footage that Soundwave managed to get. The dragon's words still echoed in the back of mind. Most creatures knew to run at the sight of them, but this one was different. He fought back and proved that he could easily kill any of them.

"There is one thing I knowtist. At first two figures always seemed to follow him out and go in the direction of the ocean, but when we started to go into the territory more and more the less the figures came out. Currently we haven't seen them. Its local to believe the creature isn't allowing out, because of us," Shockwave pointed out as Soundwave paused a video that was shot after the confrontation of two much smaller figures following the dragon out of the cave.

"Are you sure that their even in the area anymore?" asked Megaton.

"I believe they are my lord. The beast has been recently bringing back kills," Shockwave answered.

"What are you thinking, Tarn? I know you had an encounter with it," Megatron said turning his attention to Tarn finally.

"I'm thinking we should try to lure him away from the cave long enough to see who he is hiding. Maybe they could give us a clue on how to get rid of him," Tarn said observing the paused footage carefully.

"So who's gonna be the bait?" asked Kaon.

***Cave entrance on earth***

The dragon slowly crept out of the cave, with his head low to the ground. Something wasn't right. Suddenly the sound of the an engine grabbed his attention and the shine of the low hanging sun caught across a red car as it drove past him. It was one of those shifters; he could smell the foreign metallic smell of it. The thought of killing it came to thought, but something told him not to move. Instead he lay down in front of the cave.

"He isn't buying it Tarn. Can stop now, please?" Knockout begged over the com link he kept driving back and forth in front of the monster.

"Comeback for now, something's wrong," Tarn told him. Knockout just about zoomed out of there. The farther he was from this beast the better.

"No offence, but thank Primus that didn't work," Knockout said as he met up with Tarn and his team. Tarn just looked down at him and Knockout corrected himself, "We'll him chasing me at least."

"Question is why, he always chased the others away," Tarn said observing the dragon lying in front of the cave.

"Maybe he doesn't see Knockout out as a threat," Tesarus suggested. Tarn turned around and agreed with his team mate only to turn back to see a missing dragon.

"We have a problem," Tarn quickly alerted the rest of them. From their little viewpoint they were smack dap right in the middle of the dragon's territory. The D.J.D. maybe fully equipped to deal with all kinds of jobs, but dealing with an unpredictable creature like this one defiantly presented a new challenge. Especially when your new challenge hunts you back.

"Keep an optic out. That thing can be anywhere," Kaon said as they all got ready to move. He hadn't had a personal encounter with the beast yet and from he heard from Tarn, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I thought your kind would have learned by now," a familiar voice called down to them.

"Move!" Knockout yelled when he saw a log on fire come flying down into their hiding spot forcing them to run. They ended up running down onto the beach just below the area were the cave is located.

"What the..." Tesarus started.

"Told you that thing was smart," Tarn cut him off, "Watch yourselves. He likes to pop out of nowhere."

It grew quiet except the sound of the ocean moving, most of the traitors on their list where never this quiet and were easy to find. The creature was defiantly testing them. A loud roar suddenly sounded and resulted in the beast grabbing a hold of the nearest mech to him, which ended up being Helex.

The dragon roughly shoved the blue shifter into the water. The dragon had came up with a new trick and the shifter was about to find out about in a very painful manner.

Helex yelled when his peds hit the water. It was boiling hot. Steam rose from the water as the mech's peds hit the water. Tarn and Tesarus quickly yanked him back. The dragon stayed in the water. Kaon's sparkeater quickly started barking at the creature, but the dragon let out another loud roar causing the pet to quickly rethink that thought. Seeing the dragon was more than twice his size and could easily crush the sparkeater in its jaws.

"Soundwave groundbridge now!" Tarn heard Knockout yell into his com link. He suddenly heard a familiar sound, "Move!"

The dragon suddenly let lose a fire ball. With Helex holding onto Tarn and Tesarus to keep himself up, they couldn't transform and drive off, they were left running.

The dragon chased them up the bank, keeping himself between the shifters and cave. He watched them carefully as they carried their ally towards a glowing tunnel.

The dragon released one final roar, as the Decepticons walked through the portal. Tarn turned to glare at the creature when he knowtist something in the cave entrance. He saw two figures hiding in the dark. Unless his optics where failing him one looked cybertronian. Tarn wanted to go see, but his common sense warned him about doing so.

Before turning and leaving Tarn gave the dragon a slight node and said, "Well be back soon. Maybe you can introduce us to your friends there."

The dragon gave him a growl as he left.

Turning around the dragon saw the reason for the shifter's words. He had seen what he was truly protecting.

"What are we going to do now Brimstone? He seen us" asked a soft voice. A young female cybertronian walked up to the large dragon who still looking in the direction of where the portal was.

"They know we're here now," said a young human girl on femme's shoulder.

"We'll go back into the cave and tonight I want you two to head up the coast line. There's a sea cave. I want both of you to wait there, till I come. No matter what you hear don't come out," Brimstone said as he finally looked at them, "They want those gems so bad. They're going to have to deal with a little firework to get them."

*****Well chapter 2 is up. I hope you all like it. I hope that sounds better Tarn. If I'm missing anything let me know.


	3. Symbols

***Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. Thank Tarn, if I need help will defiantly PM you. For anyone who doesn't know "horde" is like a term used for treasure guarded by a dragon. Being bold I've decided to add Shadowrunner's step sister in here too and it's not Frost. She's only mentioned in this chapter

Chapter 3: Symbols

Brimstone laid in front of the cave keeping an eye out as the sun set. Revealing a full moon in the night sky. His thoughts wondered.

"Brimstone what about your horde down here?" the smaller of the two females asked him.

"What about it?" the dragon turned his head slightly to look at the little one.

"You don't want to move it too. You've collected it all over the centuries I'd hate to see you lose it," the girl walked out of the cave and up alongside her huge protector.

"I thought I raised you better than that," Brimstone said looking down on her with a small grin, "Many dragons have died trying to protect their hordes, because they became so greedy. Why do you think so many of those shifters that have tried to take this cave have died so easily?"

"Because they were blinded by greed," another female voice answered. It was the female shifter that he allowed to stay with them.

"Corrects," he said.

"Can I ask you a question Brimstone?" the femme asked him, Brimstone simply nodded, "You've killed so many of them and you said you were tired of their kind. Does that mean you're tired of me and my other sister? Since technically we are the same species."

"No. You do not share their desires. You are not one of them and your sister just needed to see her own mistakes," Brimstone answered her as he stood up and turned to look at her better.

"But my sister and her father were one of them, right?" Shadowrunner asked him, "I recognize the symbol. They're called Decepticons."

"She was. If I remember correctly Xena quit," Brimstone said, "I never met her father, so I can't say much for him."

"True. I wish she'd would have stuck around. We could really use her right now," Shadowrunner said looking down slightly remembering how her step sister left to explore this world after she resigned from the Decepticons, well after Brimstone knocked some sense into her.

"Shadowrunner, you and Xena will always be one of us. Even if you two are not dragons on the outside," the girl called up to them.

Brimstone suddenly turned from them when a familiar smell his nostrils. He allowed a growl escape his throat. Both females took that as a hint and went back in the cave. Brimstone turned around a let out a call to both of them, letting them know to come back.

"What is it?" Shadowrunner asked.

"I want you and Frost to head down to the sea cave now," Brimstone ordered, "And both of you look after one another."

Both girls just gave him a node. They knew his tone, meant business. Doing as they were told walked down the bank and up along to the shore.

****Just out of sight of the cave****

"Are the kids safe?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah there's a string of caves along the seashore. Bumblebee stayed with them. They should be fine there till we get back," Bulkhead said as he walked up.

"How do we know the 'Cons haven't taken over the deposit yet? I mean there's been so many hanging around here," Smokescreen said as they started walking towards the cave.

"We don't, but if there is a chance to get energon we need to take it," said Arcee.

In truth, the Autobots felt a bit nervous about being in area. Each of them had a sense that something was very wrong. The signals of the Decepticons that had been here would always appear then suddenly disappeared. Something about it didn't make sense. Walking up a hill the cave came into the view, but something wasn't right. There wasn't a Decepticon in sight, not even mining equipment.

"Where are they?" Smokescreen asked, "I thought they'd be here."

Little did they realize the reason for the missing Decepticons was right behind them.

Brimstone looked down at the new group. These shifters had a little bit of a different scent then the others that had come and symbol that they wore was different. It looked like the same one that Shadowrunner's mother wore. Brimstone had to wonder now, what was the difference between the two tribes. Either way they would have to prove they weren't a threat.

****Ocean Shore****

"Shadowrunner are you ok?" Frost looked up at her adopted sister.

"I'm fine. It's just …," Shadowrunner trailed off.

"Come on you can tell me," Frost begged her.

"It's just. Watching Brimstone kill those other shifters as if they were just animals that he was hunting," Shadowrunner said, "And the way that one male just stared at us, when he realized we were there. I think if it wasn't for Brimstone, I'm afraid he would have come after us."

"True. I felt that too. Something about that one just isn't right," Frost agreed with her sister.

They finally arrived were they needed to be. The cave was a bit off shore so they had to walk through a bit of water to get to it. The cave itself was part of a huge sea wall that came out of the ocean, thanks to the lava flows from thousands of years ago. The water felt good and warm. The volcanic vents out in the deep waters kept the water at comforting warmth all year around.

Upon entering the cave. Frost got a stopped immediately quickly signaled Shadowrunner to stop too. There was someone else here too. Frost slowly crept toward inwards. She heard sounds from inside the cave. It sounded like talking, more like arguing then talking. All instinct kicked in and she quietly made her way into the cave.

***Inside the cave***

"How come we're stuck here?" Miko whined as she paced back and forth.

"A maybe because there's probably half a dozen 'Cons out there that would mind trying to kill us," Jack argued back. Raph and Bumblebee just stood to the side and decide keep out of it. They were too busy to notice that they had company.

Frost watched from behind a stalagmite. They definitely weren't with the others that they've seen so far. Her attention turned to the shifter. He didn't wear the Decepticon symbol like the others. In fact she recognized the symbol; she remembered seeing it on Shadowrunner and Xena's mother. That's when the shifter suddenly turned his head in her direction. She ducked out of sight quickly.

"What's the matter 'Bee?" asked Raph when he noticed that Bumblebee looked sidetracked.

"We're not alone," he said as he transformed his arm into his cannon. Pointed it into Frost's direction, "Who's there?"

Taking a chance, Frost slowly peeked around the stalagmite far enough for them to see her and said, "A friend and you?"

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked seemingly shocked to see another human. They watched as she walked out and she seemed to be watching them carefully.

"Our home," Frost said. The shifter transformed his arm back, probably trying to be less threatening.

"Our?" the boy with black hair asked. She turned her head to the side and let out a whistle.

The watched in surprise when they saw Shadowrunner walked out from behind the corner. Shadowrunner herself looked surprised to see them. Frost introduced them, "I'm Frost and this is Shadowrunner. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack and this is Raph and Miko," the black haired boy introduced himself and the other two humans.

"I'm Bumblebee," the shifter said. He didn't seem to know what to make of them, especially Shadowrunner.

"Wow. What's with your eyes?" Miko could help, but ask the strange girl when she noticed the girl didn't have normal eyes. They didn't look human.

Shadowrunner and Frost just looked at each other.

***Well I hope you all like the new chapter. I hope now one minds if Bumblebee talks, if so I can correct it. If you can guess Frost isn't normal. As for Shadowrunner's step sister, you'll get to meet her later along with the dracons.Tenshineko01you'll be happy to know, I'm trying to find a way to write Iceclaw into this story. Well, Tarn does this sound better.


End file.
